


Sit On This

by hobyblack



Series: Hoby does MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Masturbation, Sex Pillows, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: Peter walks in on Wanda having some fun with her toys and finds himself in a threesome with Wanda and a pillow.





	Sit On This

**Author's Note:**

> I titled this underage to be safe but I'm imagining Peter as 18/19 and Wanda as around 20. It doesn't take place any particular timeline. This was written for my square Sex Furniture: Sex Pillows on MCU Kink Bingo.

"Wanda?" Peter asked. "What are you doing?"

At first, he thought she was exercising or something, but then he realized with horror what he had walked in on. Wanda was sitting on a pillow and she was wearing a dress, but it was clear after he had been there for more than a few seconds that she was in fact masturbating.  
Wanda appeared to be just as embarrassed as she was. She stood up quickly, revealing that there was a dildo attached to the pillow and it was wet. The pillow was vibrating.  
  
"Uh... Sorry," Peter said.  
  
Wanda's short dress was hiked up so Peter could see her genitals and though he was trying not to look he was interested. "Uh... it's okay. I was just um... well I guess you can probably tell."  
  
"What is this thing?" Peter asked. "It's cool. Did you make it?" Then it occurred to him that this maybe wasn't the time for small talk.

Wanda shook her head. "It's a sex pillow. They have different kinds but I got this one off the internet. It vibrates and you can attach toys and stuff. This kind is usually for by yourself but they make ones for couples and stuff."  She pulled her dress down to cover herself better.  
  
"Cool," Peter said. He was blushing thoroughly and his face was the same scarlet as Wanda's dress.  
  
"Do you... want to try it out?" Wanda asked.  
  
"What?" Peter asked. He absolutely wanted to do anything sexual that Wanda asked but he has no clue what she was asking specifically.  
  
"Yeah, you just sort of sit on it and well... move," Wanda said.  
  
_Oh_. He realized what she meant now. It was clearly lubed up but he had never done this sort of thing before and he was horribly embarrassed and didn't particularly like the idea of doing it in front of people.  
  
"And then if you wanted," Wanda said. "I could sit on you."  
  
"I suppose we could do that," Peter said nervously. He had intended to come to Wanda's room to ask her to play ping pong, but apparently,  
  
Wanda was at a more advanced gaming level than he was.  
  
"I'll show you," Wanda said. "Take your clothes off."

Peter self-consciously stripped down entirely naked although Wanda was sort of half-clothed. She helped him find a way to sit down, slowly inching him onto the dildo. It felt massive to Peter and it was vibrating and it felt... good? He thought it felt good. And then she sat in his lap and they adjusted so that she was riding his cock. She held onto the handles on either side of the pillow as she bucked her hips. She controlled most of the momentum but that was fine with Peter who had no idea what he was doing and was also experiencing a little bit of sensory overload. He had never done this before. It was like having a threesome with the pillow and he wasn't sure why Wanda thought he would want the pillow to be involved but she turned out to be right. She was right about most things.

"Would it be weird if I kissed you?" Wanda asked.

"I don't think that would be weird," Peter said. The entire rest of the situation was weird, but kissing him sounded like a pretty normal thing to do.

She kissed him deeply with an amount of tongue that he thought was maybe a little more than necessary but he didn't mind. She had a firm grasp on the pillows handles and he had a firm grasp on her ass.

She moaned in ecstasy as she got more and more aggressive. Peter was pretty sure that he was an afterthought in all this and she would have had just as much fun by herself, but he now felt very lucky that he had walked in on this and been allowed to join. She started moving slower and moaning against his lips. He could have sworn she whispered his name. He held onto her tight and she collapsed in his arms. He kissed her neck slowly and it became more romantic now, although Peter was definitely still aware of the vibrating dildo inside him. Wanda's hands were no longer on the handles but all over Peter and when she pulled his hair playfully he could not stop himself from coming. He most certainly called out her name and at least three cuss words.

They stayed there melded together for a moment, just enjoying the closeness. "Wanda, did you want me to walk in?" Peter asked.

"Maybe," Wanda said noncommittally.

"I'm glad I did," Peter said. 'But am I allowed to get off this pillow yet?"


End file.
